Charlie (Fursona)
Charlie is The Fursona of Charlie Tanner! Charlie is a Dalmation/Husky mix breed! he is based completely off of me! Appearance: Charlie has Semi-Thick fur with Black spots all Around his body, he also has spots on his Semi-bushy Tail and he has a Black tip on his tail as well, he has Two black socks on his Front paws, he wears a cobalt blue hat that he wears backwards *i wear a hat mostly all the time..yup*, his he has Brown eyes with a Black spot over his right eye, he wears Reddish-Orange glasses *yeah, i wear Glasses xD, i look so Nerdy* his right ear is Black and Semi-Floppy and his left ear is White and not floppy at all! he wears a Blue collar with a White Xbox 360 Controller Charm. Anthro: He wears a unzipped Blue jacket with a Black shirt and pants. Personality: Charlie is a Outgoing and Chill dude, he likes to meet new people and he likes making friends, he absolutely LOVES video games and Anime! *Cough* Naruto *Cough* Pokemon, but, if you get on his bad side.. things aren't gonna be so pretty! he will do anything to protect his friends and family! he isn't afraid to speak his mind and he isn't afraid to fight either, he sometimes says random things to keep him self entertained when he's bored. *So True XD* he is also athletic and musically inclined and he's Smart and intlligent *Sometimes* :P Trivia: He loves the Jurassic park Series!! <3 so Awesomme~! He's 15 years old and he is 5"8 ft tall, ( Yeah, that's my real height, i have a friends who's actually 6"0 ) some of his Friends call him "Char" He doesn't like it when people he doesn't know or like call him by his proper name "Charles" but, if you are a friend of his, its okay. if he takes off his glasses his vision gets a little blurry. *True* he LOVES the Pokemon series and games he likes to hang out with friends! his favorite video game console is the Xbox 360, yeshh! his favorite thing to do is Play video games, *i'm a Master gamer* He is scared of the Fnaf animatronics but doesnt want to admit it, but, he still likes watching the game videos anyway! *Nope, i hate watching it! but, i have to see the ending of the game TT_TT* He likes watching, Adventure time, Spongebob Squarepants, Regular show, The Amazing world of Gumball, Paw patrol, basically all the shows on Cartoon network and Nick, and Nicktoons... and Boomerang.. and.. all the other kids Channels he lives in adventure bay in an apartment, he hangs with the Paw patrol sometimes, but he prefers to be by himself a lot.. Storie he appears in: ( Paw patrol ) Pokemon: Road to Champion! Friends~! *May *Morgan *Daniel *Daxter Suggestions are open. Crush: I don't know if he has a Crush now since Puppy left, so, none ATM i guess..? Fears: The dark, Spiders, Snakes, Fire, Hurricanes, Tornados, when Video games don't work, Lighting, floods, basketball Dislikes: Trolls, Bullies, Spammers on games, bad weather, Long lines Likes: Being with friends, playing video games, Video gamestores, Paw patrol! Cartoon network Gallery Category:Fursona Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers